When it hits home
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: This contunies where "Trial of a Major in Love" left off. I suggest reading that one before this one. This story looks at the continuing relationship and how Ki gets on visiting earth and meeting Major Lorne's Mother. Carson/Cadman pairing Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Part 2 to "Trial of a Major in Love"

A Cruel Twist of Fate, sequel to "Trial of a Major in Love"

Disclaimer- I do not own Stargate Atlantis or it's characters, expect Ki and Astra are mine!

Enjoy where "Trial of a Major in Love" left off.

A warm summer's day, on a pier of Atlantis 2 people can be seen looking out across the ocean; him with his arm around her shoulder, he leaning into his embrace.

"We need to have a party" he says

"Why? I don't want one" she retorts

"It's your birthday, you've got to" she sighs "And it will be your first with me"

"And many more to come Evan!" Evan looks her right in the eye

"Of course Ki. When do you have to at work?"

"It's Saturday, so 12.00" she replies "Till 22.00"

"Okay, I'll have dinner ready for you" he strokes her face and Ki closes her eyes

"I can still remember the first time you done that, like it was only yesterday"

"Wow that was" he pauses to think "8 months ago"

"Doesn't feel that long. It's Laura and Carson's engagement party this Friday"

"Yep, are we still going?"

"Of course, they are our friends. What present are we getting them?" Evan smirks with glee

"Ah that I will show you later" he looks at his watch "Work I think"

"Bummer, so soon?" she protests "I'm going to get Rodney to build a time dilation device so we can have longer together"

"Oh good idea!" says Evan sarcastically "I'll walk you to the infirmary" they get up Evan picks up his and Ki's jackets and they leave the pier.

They enter the infirmary laughing not noticing Carson

"Well, nice to see you enjoyed you're morning off" he comments, making Ki jump

"Oh Dr Beckett I didn't see you there, yes I did thank you"

"Hmm, I'll see you this even, babe" he kisses her and leaves

"Nice to see you to are happy"

"Thank you, we're looking forward to your party on Friday"

"Aye, it is your party too" Carson's eyes fall

"You don't seem pleased. Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I don't do parties"

"Okay" anxious to change the subject "Where would you like me to start?" she asks

22.15 Ki & Evan's quarters, the door open and an exhausted Ki walks in

"Hey babe" calls Evan from his desk "How was work?"

"Bad, busy" Ki flops onto the bed and sighs "SGA 4 came in hot, 2 ended up in the infirmary" Evan looks at her "1 had a penetrating abdominal injury the other a badly broken leg" Evan flinches knowing how that feels, that explosion and being stuck with McKay hadn't helped

"I know how he feels, dinner?" he asks

"Starving" he gets up and goes to another table and picks up a plate

"Which planet had they gone to?"

"M8A-663" Evan sits on the bed and hands her the plate "Hmm pizza, thanks"

"Farmers, not technology advanced but willing to trade food for medical help. What happened?"

"They think Michael, Col Carter is sending SGA-1 tomorrow with back up"  
"Properly my team then with Marines"

"Well no getting shot" she waves a slice of pizza in his face

"In 8 months have I once?" he protests

"No but still" she munches her slice "Oh Carson and Laura's present"

"Right" he moves over to the corner of the room and uncovers the easel to reveal a painted canvass

"Oh wow, Evan that's brilliant!" on the canvass is Carson hugging Laura with both of them laughing.

"I had to find a picture to it from; do you think they'll like it?"

"Like it, love it!" she marvels at the painting "Of course not as good as my portrait"

"Well noting compares to that" he recovers the canvass "Expect the really thing" he moves over to the bed and lays down, picking up a slice of pizza and eating it

"Hey that's mine I've been at work all day" Ki tires to get the slice of pizza back but falls on top of Evan

"Hi" he says

"Hi" she replies

"Can I help?"

"Properly" he flips her onto her back, moves the pizza off the bed, she then wraps her arms around his shoulders, in one slick move slides his hands under her top causing Ki to breathe in sharply, he leans down so their faces are touching

"I love you Ki" he pauses "Will you marry me?"

"Evan" she stammers "Yes"

Gate room the following morning

"Okay" cries Shepard, the gate activates "Listen up, recon mission to M8A-663, find out what happened to the locals and our team. We'll take it from there, Marines on six, my team point, let's move out!"

M8A-663 SGA-1 and SGA-2 have already arrived and are securing the immediate area as the marines make it through

"There appears to have been a fire fight" comments Teyla

"P90 brass, so that was our people yesterday" adds John

"Well that's strange, the locals are farmers, why would they attack our people?" enquiries Rodney

"Rodney is right, they are simple people, good people, open to trading" responds Telya

"Well let's find the villagers and ask them" John turns to Laura marine team "Lt Guard the gate, radio contact every 15 minutes. Major Lorne's team with me"

"Yes sir" reply Evan and Laura together. The 8 people move down a well trodden path through a sparse woodland; they eventually come to fields full of crops and a small village.

"Hello" calls out Telya

"Doesn't appear to be anyone home" comments Ronon

"No it appears they just abandoned everything" says Teyla as she looks round the village square; they move around the village checking homes, doors left open, tools just dropped, food left on fires. Evan enters a single story house, it is dark inside; there is a room to his left and one straight ahead with a fire smouldering in the hearth to his right with a few blankets in front of it. He proceeds with caution with his P90 raised and enters the room on the left, nothing; onto the room in front, his eyes quickly sweep over the room, something causes him a double take. In the corner huddled up is a girl dirty and shaking; he lowers his P90 and crouches down

"Hello" he says gently "What are you doing here all by yourself" she tries to squeeze herself further into the corner "Hey I won't hurt you I promise. Where's your mom and dad?"

"Taken" she says so quietly that he has to strain to hear

"By who?"

"A weird looking wraith" Evan thinks a "weird" looking wraith, that means Michael, so that's the mission directive completed

"My people don't like the wraith. Did the wraith take everyone?" she nods, he moves closer to her until he is right next to her "What is your name?"

"Astra, after the stars"

"I'm Evan" she leans her head on his arm "How old are you?"

"7"

"Big is this your home?" again she nods "Do you want to come back to my planet?"

"Will I be alone there?"

"No there are lots of people on my planet. How did this weird wraith not get you?"

"I hid, there was screaming, people ran trying to escape, my mom told me to hide. I don't like it here; I'm hungry" Evan gets out a food bar and gives it to her

"Major Lorne!" calls Shepard

"In here sir!" he calls back, footsteps can be heard entering the house, they enter the room

"Anything to report?"

"Yes sir" Astra tries to hide behind Evan "Meet Astra, she says a weird looking wraith took the villagers"

"Michael" sighs Teyla "She is the only survivor?"

"Yep, permission to bring her back to Atlantis" asks Evan

"Well she can't stay here. I think that answers all the questions, let's go home" Evan gets up, Astra with tears in her eyes looks around the room

"Is there anything you want to bring sweetie?"

"No" she stammers "I don't have anything" Evan bends down and picks her up, she hugs him

"Come on let's go" he leaves the house and they walk back along the path to the gate

"Col" greets Laura "Did you find out anything sir?"

"Michael has been here; Lorne found a kid" he turns to his 2IC

"I see sir, dial home?" Shepard nods so Laura dials the gate

Atlantis

"Incoming traveller" calls Chuck, the gate opens "Receiving Col Shepard's IDC"

"That was quick" comments Sam moving down to the gate room just as everyone emerges "Anything?"

"A small surprise ma'am" replies Evan, Sam sees him holding Astra her face buried in his shoulder

"And Michael" adds Shepard

"Well looks like a new guest; infirmary please" Evan nods and heads straight out.

When he enters the infirmary he is greeted by Carson

"Hey Doc, I've brought you a small person, by the name of Astra"

"Aye son I can see that, over here please" he motions to a bed Evan places her onto it "Hello princess" Astra shifts towards Evan, taking hold of his hand "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you"

"You'll be fine with Carson" Evan tries to leave but feels his hand getting squeezed "okay I'll stay" Astra then allows Carson to check her over

"Well all seems fine a healthy young lady"

"Good, shall we go and see Col Carter?" at which point Sam enters

"Or I'll come to you; everything okay?"

"Peachy, just a little nervous" replies Carson

"Well we need to decide where she is going to stay" asks Sam tentatively

"Another person who has taken a shine to Evan" says Ki as she enters

"Yep" replies a beaming Evan

"Hello Astra, I'm Ki" Astra smiles "Are you hungry?" she nods "Right whilst this lot have a chat we'll get some food" Ki picks up Astra and they leave

"Well I think she may have already found a home" comments Carson, Evan frowns

"Yes" he sighs looking at the door Ki just left through

"Well it is the better option at least Ki is here most of the time; either that or the Athosians" says Sam "If you have a problem say now Major"

"Yes ma'am, permission to leave to talk with my girlfriend?"

"Yes please do" Evan half runs out of the infirmary after Ki.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ki" he catches up with her just before she enters the mess

"Evan, joining us?"

"In a minute, we need to talk"

"Yes, but right now Astra and me are hungry"

"Okay, I'll get changed and join you, can you grab me some food?"

"Can do, don't be long" Evan heads to the changing rooms whilst Ki enters the mess. What seems like a very short time later Evan joins them at their table by the balcony, Astra is tucking into a sandwich and fries looking out at the ocean

"Ki" as he sits down "Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"What that we should keep her?"

"Yes that; there is so much to having a kid, clothes, education, child care if we're not around, it's a huge responsibility"

"I know, but she likes you and me and she has had so much upset already, let's not make that worse. I'm here a lot and I'm sure Carson won't mind her coming into work with me."

"No I suppose not, he is really good with kids; and she is really sweet" he sighs and looks at Astra "Suppose we'll see hoe it goes" Ki smiles and takes his hand.

In Evan and Ki's quarters, Astra is sleeping on their bed, Evan is the shower and Ki is working at the desk, the door goes

"Come in" she calls, the door opens to reveal John and Sam

"Ki, Hi" says John

"Col, sorry Evan is in the shower" she gets up "Did you want him?"

"Oh no, Ki it's fine" interrupts Sam "we/re just passing and thought we'd see how Astra was and if you had decided on anything"

"Well Astra is sleeping" Ki looks to the bed where she is curled up "She was completely wiped" Evan emerges from the bath room in shorts and a tee-shirt

"Opps" he tries to disappear

"Major, it's not a problem" calls John, he reappears looking slightly sheepish

"They have just stopped by to see how Astra is and whether we have made any decisions" reassures Ki, Evan moves up to Ki and slides his arms around her waist; Ki places her hands on his.

"Nice ring" comments John

"Yes, it is" she looks more closely "are you sure it is on the right finer?" Evan looks confused

"Yes ma'am" he replies, Ki smirks

"Evan proposed yesterday" enthuses Ki

"Well, congratulations" announces Sam "I take it you said yes?" Ki nods

"Treble party!" cries John, Evan's face falls slightly "Major?"

"We haven't told anyone yet, sir" he says in a small voice

"Well, we won't, not until you do" reassures Sam "Anyway Astra" Ki leans into Evan's chest with a contented smile

"We'd like to give it a go, be a family" he looks down to Ki "Although we both realise that there are things that will need to be sorted out"

"Of course, I started thinking, we have education, child care, clothes" reasons Sam

"Well I'm sure Carson won't mind Astra coming to work with me" pipes Ki

"I'm sure he'd love her" a shot glance from Sam makes him add "Well look at how good he is with Teyla's kid"

"We will have to see how it goes and work out problems as they arise" concludes Sam

"There is one thing, quarters" offers Evan "the one next door is unoccupied"

"Go for it" jumps in John "we have seen the city make extra doors between rooms"

"If there is anything else you need let me know and I'll see what I can do" informs Sam

"Thank you" adds Ki, with that Sam and John leave "Were you serious?" asks Ki

"About what?" enquiries Evan

"Being a family"

"Yes I _am_ serious" rustling is heard from behind, they turn round "Hey kiddo"

"Hi" says Astra rubbing her eyes "So I'm staying with you?"

"Yes, if you want to sweetie?" replies Evan Astra nods

"Well it's not going to be easy but we'll manage" says Ki, Astra holds her arms out and Evan picks her up

"I'm still hungry" Evan and Ki laugh

"Okay we'll set up your room and then eat" offers Evan

"No, let's eat and I'll plan what we'll need then get it supplies"

"Right, mess it is"

Later on, Evan enters their quarters through a new door

"Finally she's asleep" he yawns

"Good, well I need to pick up quite a lot from supply tomorrow"

"Okay, but now sleep I'm beat" he says flopping into the bed

"When are we going to tell everyone?"

"That I proposed?" Ki nods "at weekly briefing tomorrow?"

"Okay and about Astra as well?" Evan smiles and slides under the covers and up to Ki who puts down her pad and pen and turns out the lights

Briefing room at 09.00, Sam, John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Evan, Laura, Carson, Keller, Ki, Astra and varying others are present

"Right good morning everyone" greets Sam, everyone responds "Okay missions for the week, SGA-1 have a recon mission to M8D-323 on Tuesday and M8A-908 Thursday, both show no sign of anyone local indigenous populations, so just see what is there and possible Alpha site or refugee relocation site" John nods and Rodney roles his eyes. "As for SGA-2 M6T-221 shows local population and ruins, so see what the ruins are and what the locals are like, made trade opportunities" Evan nods "You will leave Tuesday and return for Thursday afternoon"

"When is the vaccination of M6X-448?" asks Laura

"That has been pushed back due to several other missions having come up; it is with Dr Beckett's approval that we delay." Laura nods "Now we have a new member of Atlantis, Astra" everyone turns to Evan who fidgets on his lap "She will be staying with Major Lorne and Ki, I hope everyone will help Astra with making the adjustment to living here and of course help the Major and Ki with becoming parents" everyone has a giggle "Of course this Friday is Carson & Laura's engagement party and Ki's birthday party, I look forward to seeing everyone there" shines Sam "So before finishing any other points of business?" Evan raises his hand slightly "Go ahead Major"

"Just one last thing" he takes a deep breathe and takes hold of Ki's hand "I proposed to Ki on Saturday" everyone looks up sharply "And she said yes" John and Sam smile having already knew

"Ki" squeaks Laura as she rushes over and hugs her friend "congratulations girl, bagged yourself a good one there" the look on Evan's face makes Laura go red "Sorry sir" she mumbles

"Aye well I do agree with Laura" Evan snaps his head towards Carson "And I can say that as I am civilian" he adds quickly

"Are we having a treble party?" asks Rodney Laura, Carson, Evan and Ki look at each other

"Why not?" asks Laura "Seeing as everyone already has the time off, venue booked and food" everyone nods

"Right it's settled then, 2 engagements, a birthday and a welcoming party in one" announces Sam "See you all Friday" and with that everyone starts to leave.

Tuesday morning Lt Kagan, Sgt Billicks and Dr Bennett are geared up and waiting in the gate room 3 marines and a small translation team

"Where is Major Lorne!" demands Dr Bennett "11.00 Col Carter said and it's now 11.15"

"Hey Doc give him chance he has just become a father" says Kagan calmly

"He's military should have got her up earlier" with that Evan followed by Ki and Astra enter the gate room, his vest slung over his shoulder and pack in the other hand

"Morning, sorry everyone, breakfast over ran" he puts on his vest and clips on his pack "bye babes" he says to Ki and Astra who hugs him tightly

"Miss you" she whispers

"Miss you too" he says back returning the hug, he kisses Ki quietly passionately

"God Speed Evan" she says

"Col Carter told you about that?"

"Yep, Gen Hammond said it to them every time SG-1 went on a mission, it gave them good luck" he kisses her forehead "So I'd thought see if worked"

"Yes, god rest his soul" he flashes back to the SGC briefing room 4 years ago when he was being briefed for the mining operation on with Col Edwards "He was a good man and a great leader"

"Chuck, dial it up!" cries Kagan, who obliges "Sir?" he interrupts

"Yes Lt, ready" the gate opens and a marine manoeuvres a FRED unit through the gate "Bye"

"Bye, see you in a few days" Evan walks backwards through the gate, Ki holding his gaze until the last.

Friday early evening Evan checking himself in the mirror

"Are you ready?" he calls

"No!" she cries shortly holding up two tops against her "Which one?"

"Either, they are both great" he replies looking round the corner

"Useless, got the present?"

"Yes, it's ready"

"I like the blue one" says Astra "the other colour is icky"

"Right it's settled then; at least it's not dress blues" sighs Evan

"Shame, you look _so_ good in them" remarks Ki Evan looks slightly embarrassed "And I assume that you'll wear them for our wedding?"

"Of course, if that's what you want?" she nods "ready Astra?" she nods whilst Ki puts on the blue top, checks herself and looks at her engagement ring then to her fiancée

"I love you" with deep look of love in her eyes

"And I love you to" he picks up Astra and hugs Ki  
"And me!" protests Astra at being missed out

"Yes you to sweetie" adds Evan

A large room has been decorated with balloons, streamers and banners, down the side opposite the balcony are several long tables laden with food, Sam, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, John and Radek have already arrived, along with Evan's team and many other members of the military and civillans. Evan, Ki and Astra walk in

"Oh wow!" exclaims Ki "look Evan" she points to the 3 banners above the food table, the one in the middle says "Happy Birthday Ki" with the 2 either side congratulating Carson and Laura and Evan and Ki on their engagements.

"Now it's official" says Evan kissing his fiancée whilst trying to balance Astra and the covered portrait.

"Food" says Astra

"What is it with you and food you're like McKay" protests Evan, bending down

"I heard that!" growls Rodney

"You were meant to" replies Evan, Sam comes over

"Hello" she greets, Evan stands up "Have you seen Carson and Laura?"

"Afraid not ma'am" replies Evan,

"Well we can wait a bit. Happy birthday Ki" she hugs Ki, after the embrace Sam gives Ki a small box

"Thank you" she looks to Evan slightly confused

"Remember I said that at parties that people give presents"

"Right" she turns to Sam "Thanks" she begins to unwrap the box "Oh its wonderful" she holds up the locket to show Evan

"Very nice" he comments, he undoes the clasp to put it around her neck

"Now I can put you and Astra in there to keep you close" the door to the room opens and Laura walks in pulling a very dejected Carson behind her

"Sorry we're late" announces Laura

"That's fine Laura" acknowledges Sam, Evan gives Ki the portrait and takes Carson to get some drinks

"Hi Laura" greets Ki "You look nice"

"Thanks you too, nice locket" Ki smiles and touches it "And happy birthday" she hugs her friend, Carson and Evan return with John and drinks

"Right here we go" says Carson as he hands Laura a glass of champagne Evan too hands Ki a glass, whilst John gives Astra some fruit juice, Ki looks at Evan then to the portrait

"Carson" the Doc looks up "This is for you and Laura" he says pushing the covered portrait towards them

"Thank you" he takes hold and looks at Laura who pulls the cover off. Everyone looks round and gasps

"Oh that's wonderful" cries Laura "Thank you"

"Yes its great" Carson pauses "Where did you see us like that?" he asks

"Ah that would have been me" confesses Ki "I saw a picture in one of your albums so I borrowed it so Evan could use it create this" Laura continues to marvel at it

"Well, great use of initiative" remarks Carson "Thank you"

"You're very welcome" responds Evan,

"Well our present is in our quarters, we should have brought it" offers Laura

"Oh no it's fine" says Ki quickly "We'll come by later" Sam, standing in front of the doors to the balcony, clears her throat

"May I have your attention please" the noise dies down with everyone facing the expedition leader "I will now hand over to the guests"

"Aye thank you" says Carson as his face falls through the floor "Thank you all for coming to share in our happiness, it means a lot to us to see how much you all care"

"Well said Carson!" cries Rodney, a small round of applause ripples through the room

"Major" offers Carson

"Like the man said thanks for coming, I know we only announced are engagement last week but thank you letting us share!" again a round of applause ripple around the room

"And Happy Birthday Ki!" adds John

"To the happy couples!" announces Sam

"To the happy couples!" cries everyone in the room, music starts to play and everyone settles down into their own conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning!" cries Astra as she bounces on the bed

"What, already!" moans Evan

"Uhuh, it's light outside" as she continues to use the bed like a trampoline

"Okay sweetie I'm getting up" he looks to Ki's side of the bed and finds it empty "Ki?" he calls, she pokes her head round from their kitchenette

"Oh you're awake, stay there" she orders

"Okay" he sits up and makes himself comfortable whilst Astra sits between the two sets of pillows "What are you doing?"

"You'll see" a few minutes later she emerges with a tray "Breakfast in bed" she puts the tray in the middle of the bed

"Wow, coffee, OJ and pancakes" mummers Evan

"Well you do it so often for me, I thought a change would be good" Astra giggles and picks up a slice of toast

"At least we have the weekend off" sighs Evan contently "No interruptions"

"No none, I'm seeing Sam later to see what else we need for Astra and order it from Earth. What are you going to do today?"

"Go for a run and paint" Astra looks at him

"Paint?" she repeats

"Yes, you remember that big picture we gave Carson and Laura yesterday?" she nods "Well that was painted; it's what I like to do in my spare time"

"Okay, so if we see Sam whilst you go for a run, then you can have Astra for the afternoon to paint"

"Sounds like a plan" comments Evan

A few hours later Ki and Astra are walking up the steps to the control room and along to Sam's office

"Col?" says Ki reservedly

"Ki, come in, have a seat" welcomes Sam warmly, Ki sits and Astra scrambles to sit on her lap "How are you doing?"

"In what sense?" asking for clarification

"I mean in general, in your job, living on Atlantis"

"Brilliant, thanks I love it here and my job"

"That's good to hear. So we need to look at what Astra here needs"

"Yes, I don't really know what we are going to need, things like quarters, bedding and towels have already been sorted. And I know we'll need clothes" Sam interrupts

"Don't worry, it will sort itself out. She'll need toys and games, art and creative equipment, like pencils, felt tips, paints" Ki laughs "What?"

"Evan is going to show Astra how to paint this afternoon"

"Oh that will be nice for her" Astra giggles "personal items like picture frames, blanket" Sam pauses whilst she writes everything down "and clothes"

"There aren't many places on Atlantis for that, at least not from what Laura has been telling me of Earth" Sam's smile falls slightly "Col?" she asks

"Evan is due some R'N'R, he has requested to go back to Earth for 2 weeks; I had authorised the time off" Ki's looks like a big dark cloud is hanging over her "He didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't" she says angrily

"Well, he asked if you could go with him" Ki looks up "I agreed but under certain conditions"

"Really? Astra too?" Sam nods "What are the conditions?"

"All members of the SGC and the expedition have signed a non-disclosure agreement, which means anything related to the Stargate, missions, here, our space craft etc, should not be discussed outside of the base and of course not with people who haven't signed the form" Ki nods "I have been asked by the IOA to get you to sign a form before you get to Earth"

"Okay" Sam produces the form and Ki signs

"Whilst on Earth you can shop for yourself and Astra. I know that Dr Lam and Cassie will be more than willing to help, along with SG-1"

"I know Dr Lam, but who is Cassie?"

"Cassie was rescued from her planet 10 years ago, she lived with Dr Frasier, until her death 4 years ago and now is training to be a doctor, so she knows everything you will need and will probably be the best person to answer your questions. I am also sure that Major Lorne's mother will help you as well"

"Evan's going to see her?"

"Yes, partly why he wanted to go to Earth, I think he wants to introduce you" Ki smiles weakly "We dial midway on Thursday, the SGC know that you are coming" Sam reaches into a draw of her desk and produces a file "That will give you time to read this" she hands it to Ki

"What is it?" looking confused

"Well because you are not from Earth we have to "make you up"" Ki looks at Sam puzzled "On Earth when people are born there is a record made of your name, date & place of birth, parent's names and occupation. Then you get other forms of ID like a driving licence, passport and such as you get old. There are other things like high school graduation and college graduation. Now you won't have any of this so we have to make it up, if there is anything you aren't happy with or want to change come and see me and I'll see what I can do. We added Astra in too"

"Thank you" Ki slides Astra off her legs and stands up

"Oh Ki I almost forgot, people here get paid for doing their jobs, so Evan requested that you also get paid."

"Paid?"

"Yes you earn money from doing your job which you can then use to buy food, clothes, toys and many other things on Earth"

"Evan" she mutters

"He told you none of this?"

"No, again failed to mention anything"

"Well we have set up a bank account for you, to which your salary goes into, you'll get around 800 a month, and so with back pay of 8 months is 6,400"

"Thank you again Col" Sam just nods, Ki takes Astra's hand and heads straight for pier 4.

When they arrive Evan has already set up his chair and easel and is admiring the view

"Nice day" comments Ki

"Hey" he turns round "Yes it is" Astra runs to him, "Hello sweetie are you ready to learn how to paint?"

"Yes!" she cries

"First Astra I need to talk with Evan" her tone serious, Evan gulps and looks at her hand waving the folder Sam gave her, Astra wonders off to the other side of the pier area

"You're mad, I can tell"

"No more upset" she retorts "Sam said you are going to Earth on Thursday"

"Yes" he tries to speak but gets interrupted

"Well Astra and me are coming too" her frown turns into a grin

"That's great" he hugs her

"And I've signed the non-disclosure form so the IOA will be happy." Evan just smiles at her "And Sam also said I'm getting paid"

"Yes" again he is interrupted

"I wish you had told me"

"Well it was all to be a surprise" he pauses "Which it still is, kind of" he takes the folder from her hand "Shall we read this and check you are okay with it all?"

"Yes" she turns to Astra "Astra sweetie, come over here please" the little girl comes running over and sits down Evan and Ki join her, Evan opens the file

"So Ki you are born in a town called Fort Collins, it is 2 hours north of Denver a little way up into the Rocky mountains, date of birth August 1st 1982, born at home. Parents Ariarna and Eron Char, both deceased in a car crash when you were 8."

"Okay sounds fine so far, are there the details of the crash?"

"Yes, they were driving home one evening in winter when they hit a very icy patch of road, he lost control and went off the road, the car rolled killing both instantly; you being at home with a babysitter."

"Right, after that?"

"Raised by an aunt in Fort Collins till you graduated High school in 2000, had Astra when you where 19, her father left you when you told him you were pregnant so have been a single mom from the beginning; you done part time training as a nurse in the hospital in Fort Collins and moved to Colorado Springs in 2004 for a fresh start."

"Sounds okay, better than the actually life I have had, so I'm a civilian nurse?"

"Yes, why?" he enquiries

"Well then how do we meet? Because if I worked on base then we could say though work" She looks lovingly at Evan

"It may be an idea; some people on Earth join the military so they do not have to pay for training at college" he thinks and reads the file "Arh here we go, we do meet at work but at the civilian hospital, a friend of mine is admitted for what ever reason and I come to visit him and you're his nurse!"

"Okay, so you ask me out then?"

"Yes, after having come in a few times to visit my friend and being prodded by him to do so"

"Prodded?"

"Yes, sometimes people can see if two people can make a go of a relationship, even if the 2 people in question can't see it, so sometimes friends suggest asking someone out" he grins with glee, having done it himself for other friends

"That makes sense, so it is like you can't see what's right in front of you?"

"Yes exactly we are sticking to the 8 months. So the first date, we go out to a local bar, but you have had a string of unsuccessful dates and guys in the past due to being a single parent. Natural you are nervous about seeing a new guy because you think he will be like all the others and run as soon as he hears you have a kid."

"From what Laura has told me, many men do run at the thought of being a step-father" she pauses to think "but you turn out to be different"

"of course, at the bar you are all nervous, watching the time not settling down, so I ask you what the problem is and you reluctantly explain about Astra and how guys have left in the past, so you get up thinking I'm going to give the same answer"

"But you surprise me?" she jumps in; Evan nods "You wrote this part didn't you?"

"Okay yes I did, I thought it would be easier for me to write it, having been on dates before and it being on Earth"

"No that's fine, I just wondered, please carry on"

"So after I surprise you with my answer, we head back to yours pay the babysitter and watch TV and chat. It carries on like this for a few weeks, with phone calls, cards and dates. Until you introduce me to Astra"

"ME!" she cries at the sound of her own name

"And we get on, which of course we do"

"And it goes from there?"

"Yep, only with trips to kid friendly places, like the zoo, parks, picnics and still having dates"

"And dates are like, romantic meals at restaurants and at home?" Evan nods "And nights at each others places" Astra giggles "Cheeky" he tickles her making her roll on the floor "So what do you think?"

"I love it, sounds really good. Sam said that there is paper work involved with inventing me."

"Yes birth certificate for you and Astra, high school graduation certificate and of course your nursing certificate, which you have but Carson has lied about the date, then there, is your passport, which you use as ID for travelling inside and outside the States. We didn't give you a driving licence, seeing as you've never driven a car, and aren't likely too. We did however get you an ID card to prove your age and address, which you can use to prove you age when buying things like alcohol and age restricted products."

"Sounds great, and of course my bank account"

"And that, now that is registered to USAF accommodation, which does and doesn't exist" Ki looks confused "The AF set up a fake set of addresses for people who work in Atlantis so we can still receive bank statements and have parcels delivered, it is block of flats on Hill AF base, which we use when we go to Earth, a group of us share one address."

"Okay, but we are pretending that I now live there?"

"Yes for the last 2 months, and that is where your bank statements will arrive and that is where my mom sends me things"

"I understand, it's complicated but I get it" she pauses "What is your mom like?

"She's wonderful, she was an art teacher, she taught me how to paint, so she loves kids, great with my sister's 2 and I know she'll love Astra." He looks at Astra looking out across the ocean. "There is one other thing" Ki turns to him "As you are a single parent, mom will ask if I intend to be honourable and adopt Astra because we are engaged."

"Right, well I don't see a problem with that, that is happening anyway"

"It is, but I thought I warn you that might ask"

"How come you never mention your father?" a pank of sadness sweeps across him "I only ask as I don't want to upset anyone"

"No, it's fine, my father was in the military a Col in the AF, he died serving his country" Evan bows his head "He was flying over Bosnia, a country on Earth, he got shot down and died in his plane that caught on fire on landing"

"God Evan I'm so sorry"

"It was 12 years ago, I was 20, 18 months out of basic training and a year out of officer training"

"So he saw you join the military?"

"Yes, I nearly left I resented him, but mom convinced me that it is what I wanted and what dad wanted."

"And are you glad you did stay?"

"Of course, I know now that it wasn't his fault, he was doing what he loved and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. My older brother also joined too"

"You have a brother? Is he as good looking as you?"

"Yes I have a brother and no I got the good looks thank you! He is a Col, Andrew"

"Col Andrew Lorne and Major Evan Lorne, sounds nice, so your sister isn't in the military?"

"No but her husband is, again the AF" they sit in silence listening to the ocean "Okay, I'm going to show Astra how to paint"

The sun starts to set; Astra yawns but continues painting on her pad, the door to the peir opens

"Evening everyone" greets John

"Sir!" exclaims Evan in shock

"And what are we all up to this fine evening?"

"PAINTING!" cries Astra

"Wow, looks good" comments John as she holds up one of her paintings, Evan wipes her hands

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" asks Evan

"I just stopped by to check that Ki was happy with the history we made for her"

"She is happy Col" calls Ki from behind him

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" apologises John

"That's okay, no I am happy with everything thank you"

"Well, I'll let you get on, see you at the briefing on Monday Major"

"Yes sir" Ki and Evan smile at each other

"That was nice of him stopping by"

"Yes it was" he looks at Astra "I think this one needs to go to bed"

"Yep, I'll take her if you want to pack up?"

"Okay I'll be 5 minutes" and with that Ki picks up Astra and heads to their quarters


	4. Chapter 4

Early Thursday morning Ki is rushing round her quarters packing final bits before heading to Earth

"Hey don't forget the picture frame Laura and Carson gave us" call Evan

"No" she says grabbing it, she looks at the photo, which has her holding Astra with Evan's arms wrapped around both of them "Are you nearly ready?"

"Am now" he appears from the bathroom "all packed?"

"Yes your bag" she points to the duffel one on the floor "Mine and Astra's" pointing to the one on the bed

"Great, let's get to the gate room" he looks around "Astra!" he calls, she appears from the kitchenette "Come on, we're going"

"Okay" she comes to the bed and picks up the dolphin from it "Can't forget Delphie"

At the transporter they meet up with Laura and Carson

"Morning Major" greets Laura

"Lt, how are you?"

"Fine sir, looking forward to seeing Earth"

"Yeah me to" they transport to outside the gate room "Are you seeing your parents?"

"Yes sir, Carson met my parents on our last trip"

"So repaying the compliment?" asks Ki

"Yes, also I'm actually quite nervous" replies Carson, as they enter the gate room; Chuck dialling midway, the gate opens

"Sending iris code" he calls down from the control room

"Have a nice trip everyone" says John as he enters

"Thank you sir, I'm sure we all will" with that the 5 of them enter the gate

SGC, General Landry is in the gate room awaiting the Atlantis expedition members, they pop through the open event horizon

"Major, Lt, and Dr" he greets

"Sir" greets Evan, Ki looks around nervously "May I introduce Ki and Astra"

"Please to met you" replies Landry they shake hands "Dr Beckett there is a flight from Denver to London for you and the Lt at 6pm, there is a car waiting to take you to the airport"

"Thank you" smiles Carson as he and Laura leave

"Major, for you an internal flight to SF, but first I need to give Ki her ID and bank cards" Evan, Ki and Astra follow Landry to his office. "Take seat" they oblige "I did want to also take the opportunity to speak to Ki to see how you are generally getting on"

"Oh, thank you sir, Col Carter and I spoke before we left"

"I see, well I will read her report and perhaps speak to you on your return if I have any further questions or queries"

"Is there a problem sir?" enquiries Evan

"No, we just want to make sure you are happy, similar things have been done with others in the past, most notably Teal'c, Jonas Quinn and Ronon"

"Yes, sir" Landry reaches into a draw of his desk and produces a brown envelope and hands it to Ki, who opens it and removes the contents; which is a passport and green card, cheque book, debit card and an ID card. "well we knew you where going to get this stuff" responds Evan who picks up a second envelope, Ki takes it off him and opens it to reveal 2 birth certificates

"Ki Char and Astra Char" she reads "I thought Evan's name was going on the birth certificate?"

"It can be changed if you get married, but it was discussed and thought best to leave it as your maiden name for the time being" Ki nods

"Is that everything sir?"

"Yes, it is major, anxious to get home to see your family?"

"Yes sir, I haven't seen my mom in 18 months"

"Well, of you go, enjoy your time off" Evan nods and he whisks Ki and Astra up to the surface to be driven to the airport

DIA United check in desk

"Hello sir, how can I help" greets the chipper female check in agent

"Hello, flight SF219, there should be 3 tickets under the name of Lorne" she types on her computer

"Yes sir, with a return flight in a week's time?"

"Correct"

"Hold bags?"

"2 bags and 1 piece of hand baggage per person"

"If you could place the bags on the scales" Evan places both "Any knives, guns, explosives, sharp items or other prohibited items?"

"No, none"

"ID please" Evan hands over the 3 ID cards, she inspects them and hands them back with luggage receipts "Gate 16" they move off to security which takes so long that even Evan's normally calm persona is tried, they finally make it through although Ki looking quite bemused at what to do, they collect the bags from the end of the conveyer belt

"Damn terrorists" growls Evan

"What?" asks Ki shortly as they head towards gate 16

"Oh, some people from another country hijacked 4 planes 7 years ago and crashed them into buildings, they killed thousands. Because of them airport security is much more complex. Let's get something to eat before the flight" Astra is holding onto Ki as they head into a MacDonald's. They emerge just as their flight is called over the PA "This is a call for flight SF219 to San Francisco, we are boarding First & Business class, children and disabled passengers"

"That's us" he smiles at a clearly nervous Ki, he takes her hand and they join the queue to board the plane.

San Francisco airport, having had an uneventful flight, bar Ki's nerves on take off and landing, they reclaim their baggage and are waiting for Evan's sister to pick them up.

"I'm nervous about meeting your family Evan" Astra grizzles in Ki's arms

"You'll be fine, she'll love both of you" Evan strokes Astra's head "Do you want me to take her?" Ki has just handed Astra to him when a car horn sounds from behind, making them turn around just as the car stops. A women in her late 20's with chestnut hair emerges

"Evan!" she cries, she rushes to him and embraces him "God, how are you big bro, your looking well"

"I'm fine thanks, don't look so bad yourself" they part whilst Astra glares at the women "Ellie, this is Ki and her daughter Astra"

"Please to me both of you" the 2 women shake hands "Hello gorgeous girl" Astra promptly buries her face in Evan's shoulder "Shy?"

"And tired" comments Evan

"Shall we get you home, mom can't wait to see you" they load up the car and get Astra settled in the back.

The drive to Evan's home is quite, it takes around 45 minutes to drive from the airport, Ellie turns the car up a street that has white washed wooden 2 storey homes with immaculate front gardens, she stops outside one house that has flower beds full of wonderfully colourful flowers and either side of the entrance to the porch is 2 round headed bushes on short thin trunks in tubs. Evan and Ellie both step out of the car, he gets the door for Ki who brings out a very tired Astra

"Looks just like when I left" he mummers breathing in deeply, Ki wears a nervous smile "You'll be fine" he whispers in her ear. A women in her late 50's appears at the open front door, 2 small heads appear either side of her, Ellie waves to the 3 of them who in return wave back whilst Evan gets out the cases from the car. They make their way up the path to the door

"Evan" stammers the women, he puts the cases down on the porch and she embraces him "So nice to see oyu son" her eyes well "You look well" she clasps his head with her hands "are you eating right, looking after yourself?"

"Mom, stop it, I'm fine, never been better" she lets go of his head "Shall we go inside?" he motions to the open door, he turns to the 2 boys "Hey you 2, still pestering your mom?" they nod with huge wide grins on their faces "great"

"Evan that is not the encouragement they need, thank you!" they enter the house, leaving the cases in the hall, they make themselves comfortable in the lounge whilst the boys head out to the yard

"Can I get anyone anything, tea, coffee?" offers the older woman, Evan looks to Ki who shakes her head

"A beer please!"

"Evan, well seeing as you can't really active duty, what about little one" Astra tries to make herself invisible in Ki's lap "Well are you going to introduce us?" she demands

"Mom, this Ki my fiancée and Astra her daughter" Ki smiles "Ki this is Shannon my mom" Shannon looks rather shocked at what her son has just said

"Fiancée? Oh Evan, when?" she whispers

"Last week"

"Your father would be so proud" she looks at the young women, Ellie smiles

"Big bro finally given someone your heart?" she jokes

"So you will be a step-father?" enquires Shannon

"Yes I will and what do you mean finally?" he glares lovingly

"Ki, pleased to meet you"

"And you" responds Ki

"Please tell us about yourself, I'm very intrigued" encourages Shannon

"I'm 26, just turned last week, originally from Fort Collins, only child" says Ki who pauses "I now live in Colorado Springs"

"I'm not willing to share my age, but I'm a retired art teacher, mother of 3, grandmother of 2, widow of Evan's father, we were married for 31 years" Ki smiles at Shannon who's face looks sad at remembering the number of years she hadn't had her husband by her side "So what job is it you do?"

"I'm a civilian nurse work in the small local hospital"

"Well now that begs a question, how did you two meet?" asks Ellie

"I went to visit a friend, Ki was his nurse, we started talking, I thought she seemed shy and resvered but great at her job. Having been in and out for 4/5 days most of it just to see Ki I just blurted out asking her if she wanted to go for a drink"

"Nice, very tactful" she ribs

"Well I said yes" Ki responds shortly miss understanding Ellie

"We've been going out for 8 months and as you know I proposed last week"

"Now Ki please don't take offence, but where you honest with Evan from the start about Astra?" she asks gently

"Yes I was, I don't like secrets or lies, it upsets people" Evan can see Ki has relaxed slightly "Evan took me to a local bar early one evening, it was my first time out in quite a while, I kept on looking at my watch. Evan asked me what was wrong, so I explained that I was a single parent having left Astra with a baby sitter."

"Well, it can be hard getting back on the horse after a fall" beams Shannon

"Anyway, Evan suggested that he take me home, I thought I'd blown it, like with so many others, he drove me home and walked me to the front door." Ki's face falls slightly "I paid the sitter and after she had left I asked if he wanted coffee, to which he said yes."

"It just went from there, I met Astra 2 weeks later and thankfully we hit it off"

"Are you living together?" asks Shannon

"Yes, I moved into his a few weeks ago"

"On base?" Ki nods "It's nice living on a military base, I should know I've done both. Now I bet Astra would like some candy" Astra grizzlies and starts crying "Shy?"  
"Yes and tired from all the travelling" Evan leans over and takes Astra to the kitchen

"So Ki how long have you been a nurse?" asks Shannon

"Qualified 6 years"

"How do you parent's feel about you getting married?"

"They died" answers Ki, Shannon looks shocked "When I was 8, they died in a car crash during the winter"

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry"

"No it's fine, I was raised by my aunt until 18"

"What about Astra's father, if you don't mind me asking?" says Ellie

"I got pregnant when I was 19, my aunt threw me out, so I moved to Colorado Springs for a fresh start away from my aunt, him and memories of my parents"

"Well you'll not find my son doing that I assure you, he'd have me to answer to" says Shannon sternly as Evan returns holding a beer in one hand supporting Astra with the other, who is munching a candy bar "Now that's happier" smiles Shannon, Ki gets up to join Evan who kisses her, making Shannon sigh

"Mom, what's up?"

"Nothing you just look like a proper happy family"

"They do" agrees Ellie "Well mom, me and the boys are off, we'll see you Sunday"

"Okay sweetie, safe drive home"

"We will, nice to meet you" Ellie says to Ki

"I'll go and get dinner started" Shannon gets up and heads to the kitchen

"See I told you she'd like you" Evan pulls Ki in closer "Mom which room are we all in?" he calls

"Astra is in your old room, and you two are the in guest room opposite" Evan hands Astra to Ki, walks out to the hall collects the cases and shows them around the house.

After dinner Ki is upstairs giving Astra a bath while Evan helps his mom clear up

"Evan, she's a nice girl" remarks Shannon

"You like her?" he sound surprised, despite his earlier reassurances to Ki

"Of course did you think I wouldn't?"

"She was worried about meeting you" as he dries a plate "I was worried about how you two would get on"

"She seems nervous, but I'm sure that will settle once she gets to know me a bit more, but she'll make a great daughter-in-law"

"Thanks, what about Astra?"

"I think she's tired and because her mother isn't sure she doesn't know how to react, but she will come out of her shell in time. Are you planning on adopting her?"

"You can do" says a tired voice form behind

"Ki" he turns round to see Astra in her PJ wrapped in his dressing gown "We were going to talk about it, is she ready for bed?"

"Yep, though she wants you to read her a bed time story" Evan takes the little girl upstairs leaving the 2 women in the kitchen to finish the dishes

"Evan seems so a taken with you" says Shannon after a while "You make him very happy, I can see it in him"

"I know, he makes me and Astra very happy and safe. I haven't felt like that in a long time"

"That's good to hear" replies Evan entering the kitchen "she's out for the count, been a long day"

"I may join her soon" yawns Ki

"I think we should go to bed, we need to do a lot of shopping tomorrow" whispers Evan kissing her neck, they all say their goodnights and go off into their rooms.

In the guest room Ki looks out of the window and sighs

"What's up babe?" asks Evan from the bed

"Nothing" as she joins him

"What do we need to get tomorrow?"

"Clothes for me and Astra, toys games. How are we going to explain that to your mom?"

"WE can do some of the shopping here and say that you need some new clothes, cause you feel like a change and when we get back to Colorado Springs do the rest"

"Sounds like a good idea" she snuggles up to him having just settled when Astra comes in holding Delphie and crying

"Mommy" Evan slides out bed and goes to her, she sits on the floor and wails which brings Shannon running

"Is everything okay?" she asks flustered

"Fine mom, just a nightmare" as he picks her up

"Okay, if your sure" he nods Shannon turns and leaves whilst Evan heads back to bed

"Astra what happened?" he asks while stroking her hair

"I saw the weird wraith" she mumbles

"Sweetie, he's gone her can't hurt you"

"I saw him hurting mom" she starts

"Hurt your mom?" Ki's voice cracks "hurt her how?" Astra continues crying "Evan!" her voice strained, his face full of concern for what this young child could have seen Michael do "Astra sweetie, how did he hurt mom?"

"He came into our house, daddy tried to stop him but the wraith hit him, he then grabbed mom and pinned her down, he hit her, she screamed so he hit her again" Evan pulls her in tightly "He ripped her clothes and did something but it made her struggle and cry" Ki gasps "He hit her and then he killed mom and dad" Ki is in tears, Evan wraps his arm around her

"Sweetie I'm so sorry, but he can't hurt your mom dad or you anymore" whispers Evan, he looks at Ki "That is a new low for Michael a real low" He keeps his embrace on both of them, like he'll never let go

"God that is so awful" murmurs Ki

"Shh, it's okay" whispers Evan in her ear "go to sleep" Astra lays between them Evan with his arms around her for comfort and security.


	5. Chapter 5

It is Friday morning

"Evan I'm just off to the market" calls Shannon from downstairs "I'll be back soon"

"Okay mom" he replies half asleep, he hears the door shut, he then produces his cell phone and calls the SGC

"Evan?" asks a groggy Ki

"I need to tell Landry, so he can inform Atlantis in the next data burst" he says shortly "Hello, can I speak to Gen Landry please" he listens "Yes it is urgent" whilst he's waiting he turns to Ki "it will be tough but we'll get through it" back on his cell "Gen Landry, I'm well thank you enjoying my R'N'R, I have something to report" his voice serious, he explains about what Astra has seen and requests that Atlantis are informed.

He finishes he phone call as his mom returns, they go downstairs to meet her

"Lazy people" she comments as she puts away her shopping

"I'm enjoying my time off" her son retorts

"I know you get so little, makes it precious" she looks him right in the eye with a look of love and understanding "What are we doing today?"

"A mass shopping trip; Astra and me need some new clothes and some more toys and games for her."

"Feeling like a change?" offers Shannon  
"Yes I haven't been shopping in ages"

"Okay" Shannon nods "I'll fix breakfast then we'll head to the mall" she stops to think "You didn't bring many clothes with you"

"No, just enough for a few days, we are going to send a bit by mail to Colorado Springs" says Evan getting himself coffee

"Well, get yourself a nice frock and go out for dinner one night" Evan looks shocked at his mom's offer "I'll baby sit Astra for you"

"Are you sure?" confirms Evan Shannon nods and smiles

It is late when the 4 of them return home from the mall; Shannon is cradling a sleeping Astra Evan and Ki bring in the bags

"I'll put this one to bed" offers Shannon heading upstairs

"I can't believe how much we've spent" says a gob smacked Evan

"Well sometimes you've just got to" she sighs "At least Astra is settling down with your mom"

"True and true" Shannon returns

"Very out for the count, little mite, drinks anyone?" as she heads to the kitchen

"Oh please mom"

"I also never realised that you had got back into painting"

"I'm full of surprises; got back into it 18 months ago, finally _found_ some time"

"Hence more art supplies" Evan and Ki enter the kitchen "What have you been painting?"

"Anything really" he answers

"Me" announces Ki "And not just clothed portraits either"

"Oh, my. I never could get Evan interested in nudes, but I suppose with your own partner it becomes different" Evan goes red

"It's behind closed doors" he mumbles "Shall we sort out what needs to be sent by mail" changing the subject, they take their drinks into the lounge. There are piles of clothes and games all over the floor, one pile of clothes clearly bigger than the other, with games and art supplies next to it.

"Well you did shop at lot" remarks Shannon

"Not all of it is for Ki and Astra" replies Evan "Some of it is for me"

"So true, which piles are being sent?" Ki gets up and goes to the larger pile of clothes

"This one, the games here" she points to the pile "and Evan's art supplies" Shannon smiles and starts to expertly sort the piles into easy to manage parcels for sending

"So what did you get for your night out?" asks Shannon

"That" starts Ki "Will be a surprise for everyone on the night"

"Which will be Monday" informs Evan

"Oh goodie" says Ki gleefully "When?"

"8pm, in a lovely little restaurant over looking the river" Evan looks to his fiancée "I hope you brought something warm"

"It sure is" she responds "Is it a posh place?"

"Fairly, no jeans I'm wearing a suit so we won't look out of place all dressed up"

"Now there is something you don't see everyday" comments Shannon

Monday comes round quicker than expected; they spent Saturday in the local park having a picnic in the nice summer weather. Sunday was a day for family, Evan's sister husband and kids came round for the day, Astra seemed ill at ease with the boys but didn't complain whilst Ellie and her husband were interested in more details of how Evan and Ki met and Ki's past.

The day was spent with Evan painting using his mother's equipment, Astra playing in the yard while he painted, Ki reading a book in his hammock and Shannon cleaning the house whilst admiring the view of her son looking happy with what life had given him. At 6pm Astra sits at the kitchen table eating dinner

"Okay sweetie?" asks Evan as he comes in from the yard with his mom's art supplies, she nods

"That's great, where's mom?"

"Upstairs"

"Okay" he kisses her and heads up "Ki" he calls knocking on the bedroom door

"Hold on" she calls from within, there is scrambling and the door opens "Okay, you can come in" Evan enters to find Ki standing wrapped in a towel with wet hair hanging down around her shoulders "Hi"

"Hello sexy" replies Ki blushes

"Less of that" in one swift move Evan moves in behind her placing his hands on her bare shoulders

"What time do we need to leave?" she asks as he pulls her backwards to the bed

"7.30" he unwraps her from the towel and leans over her "I can call you sexy if I want to"

"Will you know major" they laugh "Then I request that you carry on" without a 2nd thought he passionately kisses her naked body, he runs a hand over her scared tummy from her incident with Bates, she moves his hand and makes love to her

"It's 7.00pm, I need to get ready" as Ki jumps off the bed a knock at the door makes Ki rewrap the towel quickly around her

"Come in" calls Evan, Shannon appears round the door

"Sorry am I disturbing you?" Evan shakes his head as he gets up and takes his suit and leaves the room "I just wanted to see if you need help getting ready?"

"Oh yes please that would be lovely" voices Ki

A short while later Shannon stands back to admire her work

"Right that's hair, make up and dress" she says confidently Ki looks at herself in the mirror stunned by the transformation.

Evan and Astra are waiting downstairs, Evan shifts nervously fiddling with his tie

"Evan" calls Ki softly from the top of the stairs, Shannon standing behinds

"Oh my" mummers Evan, Ki makes her way slowly down the stairs "You look amazing" Ki is wearing a floor length halter dress with black shawl and black high heeled shoes, she reaches the bottom

"Thank you" Shannon picks up Astra

"Pretty mommy" says Astra

"Both my pretty girls" says Evan with an arm around Ki's waist and a hand on Astra's face "ready to go?"

"Yes" she turns to Astra "Night sweetie, be good for Shannon and we'll see you in the morning"

"Night Hun bunch" Evan kisses her and they get into a waiting taxi with Astra and Shannon waving

Evan and Ki arrive at the pier restaurant Evan opens the taxis door after having paid the driver; he offers her a hand out

"Oh Evan, it looks great" as she gets out

"Ma'am your table awaits" he says sarcastically

"My knight" as they enter restaurant he maître d' stands tall and proud behind his ??

"Good even Sir, ma'am" he looks to both "How may I help you?" he asks

"Good evening, table for 2 under the name of Lorne" the matrade looks down the register and picks up 2 menus

"This was please" he indicates to his right and walk off with Evan and Ki following him. He stops at a table next to a window looking out over the river; the table has a candle glowing in the centre and propped up by the window is a bunch of 12 red roses. Ki takes her seat and like a gentleman he pushes the chair in for her before taking his own, the maître d' hands them their menus "Wine sir?" he enquires

"Yes please" he leaves them alone to collect the wine list

"Oh they are lovely" cries Ki picking up the flowers "You planned this"

"Of course, aren't I allowed?" Ki nods "We can't exactly do this at the expedition"

"True" the maître d' returns with the wine list and hands it to Evan

It is late when the taxi drops them off at Shannon's, they stumble out of the taxi Ki holding onto her roses in one hand Evan's in the other, he pays the driver and they made their way up to the house, it is very clear that both have enjoyed their evening and are quite drunk Evan tries to open the front door but fails to get his key in the lock. Shannon having heard the commotion opens the door

"Mom" hollers Evan

"Shh" she says "good night?"

"Bloodily brilliant" she swaggers inside

"I think you need to go to bed" replies Shannon, all 3 make their way upstairs bumming into things as they go

"Sh" says Ki "you'll wake Astra" they make it to their room, Shannon standing in the doorway watching her drunk son clumsily move around undressing himself, Ki manages to slip out of her dress with some grace and into bed, Evan eventually joins her. Shannon content they are safe closes the door and goes back to bed shaking her head "Major" cries Ki

"Miss Char" he replies moving so he is on top of her

"I love you" as she wraps her arms around his neck, he slides off her lace underwear and brings his body down to hers, sliding his arms up and down her sides. The next noise to come from Ki is groans and cries of pleasure.

Wednesday morning Evan is loading up his sister's car with their cases to head to the airport, Ki and Astra are with Shannon saying goodbye

"bye bye Shannon" says Astra "Thank you for having me and buying me presents"

"You are most welcome" Shannon hugs the little girl "Ki thank you"

"What for?" she looks confused

"For making my son very happy"

"Well he makes us happy, and thank you for having us this past week"

"Not a problem, come back soon"

"We'll try" as she embraced the older women, Evan returns to the house

"Bye mom" as Ki let's go

"Bye Evan" she takes her son very firmly "Keep safe and I'll miss you, write lots" tears well in her eyes

"I will, I love you"

"I love you, keep your family safe and God Speed" they walk to the car where Ellie is waiting in the drivers seat, Ki puts Astra's seat belt on, they wave to Shannon until they are no longer in view.

At the airport Ellie pulls over to the drop off zone, Evan swiftly gets out to unload the car whilst Ki and Astra say good bye to Ellie

"Bye Ki, safe trip" she wishes

"Thank you, it has been nice to meet you"

"You as well" Evan steps to his sister and cuddles her

"Bye sis, keep safe"

"I'll Evan, you too" she let's go first "Now go or you'll miss your flight"

"Yes ma'am" he says playfully, they enter the terminal building Ellie waving

Having been back in Colorado Springs for 3 days Ki had been introduced to Cassie, Sam as true to her word Cassie knew the answers to most of Ki and Astra's questions and helped them with further shopping and getting it all packed ready for their return to Atlantis, they learn more about Earth customs and relationships. Astra listens to Cassie childhood memories of Earth and settling down into a new life and culture, it gives both a great insight.

2 days before returning to Atlantis Gen Landry calls Evan and Ki to his office

"Major, Miss Char, please have a seat" he motions to the chairs in front of his desk

"Do you have any further questions Gen?" asks Ki

"Not really no, just to add my appreciation for your hard work on Atlantis and that Col Carter is more than happy with you as is Dr Beckett."

"Thank you" she pauses "And the IOA are happy?"

"As happy as they can be" replies Landry "We dial Midway tomorrow at 13.00 Major"

"Yes sir, we'll be here"

"Well enjoy your last night here on Earth" Evan gets up and stands to attention "Dismissed Major" they leave Landry's office in high spirits

The next day Evan, Ki, Astra, Laura Carson and a group of 25 others are in the SGC gate room with varies suitcases back packs and other items waiting for the General

"It's nearly time" says Evan

"To go home daddy?"

"Yes munch bunch" Gen Landry enters

"Good afternoon" he greets "Well have a safe trip" he nods to Walter who starts dialling the gate

"Sure we will sir" replies Evan

"The Deadalus will drop the rest of your personal effects off in 3 weeks" he informs the group "But Atlantis will have most of what you need till then" The gate opens

"Sending iris code" Evan nods to the Gen and takes his family through the gate back home


	6. Chapter 6

A mandatory rest day for all of the expedition, this time on a Monday, Carson is understandably nervous having found out about

A mandatory rest day for all of the expedition, this time on a Monday, Carson is understandably nervous having found out about the last rest day, it has been 4 weeks since Evan, Ki and Astra had been to Earth they are enjoying the downtime in their quarters playing monopoly Ki already having gone bankrupt.

"That's it I'm bankrupt daddy has no more money" announces Evan

"Rich little monkey" says Ki playfully "Right I need to collect my laptop from the infirmary" as she gets up

"Okay" Evan starts to pack away the game "I'll start dinner" Ki heads to the door when Astra following "Are you going too sweetie?" Astra nods

They enter the infirmary to find Cadman sitting on a bed her left wrist bandaged up very expertly

"Hi Laura" she greets "What brings you here?"

"I could say the same" replies the Strawberry haired Lt "Me and Carson were" she coughs "Having some adult time" she phrases as she see Astra "It got a little out of hand, you?"

"I forgot my laptop" she looks Cadman right in the eye "sometimes happens to me and Evan" she whispers as Carson appears "Hello"

"Hi" sounds a surprised Carson "I'm finished we you for now" he says with a grin on his face

"Okay" Laura slides off the bed "I'll see you later for dinner" she kisses him at that point Dr Keller walks in "So much for day off"

"I know, but I have a huge pile of paperwork" Dr Keller sighs "It can't wait Carson nods knowing what she means, Laura heads for the door when the familiar sound and light of Wraith beam is heard filling the room, Michael and 5 hybrids stand in the infirmary, in a spilt second Laura has realised what it is and legs it out of the door closely followed by stunner blasts but see just carries on running. The hybrids have blocked Carson, Jennifer, Ki and Astra's exit at Michael's command they are shot with stunners.

Laura makes it to the control room with ease, she hits city wide communications "senior staff to the control room, this is not a drill, senior staff to the control room" she cries, she has fully recovered her breathe as Carter, Shepard, McKay, Lorne, Ronon and Teyla arrive

"Lt?" asks a confused Carter

"Sorry ma'am, Michael and 5 of his loonies are in the infirmary" she blurts "They have Carson, Dr Keller, Ki and Astra" McKay has taken a seat and is looking at the internal sensors

"Well she's right" he announces, Evan makes a fist with each had

"We need to find out what he wants" orders Shepard "And find out how he got in!"

In the infirmary Ki stirs, she is on her side, trying to sit up she finds herself unable to move, her hands bound quite tightly behind her back, ankles as well; she is also gagged, she blinks and looks around as much as she can, she sees Astra sitting close by her small hands tied in front of her, Ki makes a muffled cry

"You're finally awake" says Michael with an evil grin

"Leave her alone" shouts Carson as Michael lunges for Ki, his accent deep

"Or what doctor" Carson struggles against his binds but causes Dr Keller to object with her muffled cry, Michael laughs

"What do you want?" he demands

"Your help to finish what we started"

"Never" cries a defiant Carson, Michael reaches onto a near by trolley picks something up and crouches next to Carson

"Oh but I think you will" Michael lays the scalpel across Carson's cheek "Or your friends will suffer"

"If you hurt them I will not help you!" spits Carson, with that Michael presses down on the scalpel and he pulls the instrument across his cheek, blood creeping down his face.

"Then I will hurt you" Astra mumbles something attracting Michael "hello pretty" he snarls as he reaches her, he takes her arm and pulls her up, Ki tries react but fails to move

"Did you not hear me!" snaps Carson "If you hurt _any_ of them then I won't help you"

"I keep on forgetting your protective side doctor" he nods to a hybrid who unties him from Dr Keller, Michael let's Astra go, she runs to Carson's arms

"It's okay sweetie" he whispers "She won't cause any trouble, she will just sit quietly with her mother" Michael looks around to Ki

"Mother" repeats Michael a hybrid sits Ki up "Very well" he cuts Astra's bonds

"Go sit with your mother do not move" he whispers Astra nods and moves to sit next to Ki Michael pulls Carson up to his feet and pulls him into a side lab.

"He overrode out systems, there's a dart!" cries McKay

"Where?" demands an agitated Shepard

"East pier" Shepard races out of the control room "Where's he going?"

"I would imagine to blow it up" suggests Laura "How do we get our people out?"

"We could go in with tranquilizers" suggests Evan "That way if we hit our people they'll just sleep"

"Might work, good idea Major" says Sam absent mindedily, knowing that it may the only way, there is an explosion from outside

"Control room this is Shepard" he calls over the radio "Target destroyed"

"Understood Col" she turns to McKay "there is one escape route gone, lock down the gate" orders Carter McKay had just finished as Shepard rejoined them in the control room "good work"

"Thanks, so do we have a plan to get our people back?"

"Tranquilizers" informs Teyla

"They'd need to be strong" as he considers the other options

"Take P90, wraith stunners and marines, once our people are safe, lethal force is authorised" orders Carter calmly "this is one threat we can't have out there" everyone nods and leaves to get kitted out.

In the infirmary Michael brings Carson out of the lab and pushes him to the floor

"I don not want to hear can't doctor"

"I told you it is impossible to do what you want" Michael goes to Dr Keller and ungags her

"You heard me in there, do you agree with Doctor Beckett?"

"Yes, it can't be done" Michael in a rage hits Dr Keller knocking her backwards, Ki powerless to help cries out

"Lies" screams Michael "lies" a hybrid puts Dr Keller next to Ki against the wall, Michael picks up the scalpel and bends down to Carson

"I said don't hurt them" spits Carson, Michael places the scalpel on same cheek as before only ½ an inch below the first incision, unlike the first time Carson flinches as Michael draws the blade across his face

"I will give you time to reconsider"

Outside the infirmary Shepard, Lorne, Ronon, Telya, Rodney, Cadman and 2 teams of marines are at varies entrances ready to storm the infirmary, Shepard look at the life signs detector

"Move move move" he cries over the radio, in seconds the infirmary doors are open people are shouting orders tranquilizing hybrids and shooting. Michael grabs Carson

"I warn you" he shouts "I will kill Dr Beckett" he has the scalpel to Carson's throat, the marines have dealt with the hybrids and with Evan's help are untying Dr Keller and Ki

"Ki" gasps Evan embracing her "are you okay?"

"We are fine, thanks to Carson" says Ki Evan turns and stands up P90 raised Ki standing behind him

"You will give me safe passage to the Stargate and to a planet of my choice" demands Michael

"I think not" says Shepard from behind his P90, Michael lowers the scalpel and with a swift thirst pushes it into Carson's stomach

"No!" cries Laura trying to rush forward but is stopped by Evan "NO!" at that precise moment Shepard opens fire along with 6 marines and Teyla. Carson crumples in slow motion to the floor then like from a horror movie one of hybrids behind Evan stands up, Shepard spots him from the corner of his eye, the hybrid pulls a wraith stunner aimed at Dr Keller

"Dr Keller" cries out Shepard attracting attention, as he dives for the women getting to her a spilt second to late as the stunner bolt hits her, Evan and Laura start to empty their P90 magazines into the hybrid, Ki rushes over to check Dr Keller's pulse and sighs; then onto Carson Laura close behind

"Ki is Dr Keller…" Shepard trials off

"Unconscious" Ki quickly scans Carson's motionless body, 2 cuts to face, spilt lip and scalpel in gut she assess; she places a hand on his fore head and one around the scalpel in him, his breathing is short and shallow and laboured, Ki closes her eyes

"Is he going to die?" stammers Laura kneeling by her fiancé "I can't do this again" Ki takes a firm grip of the scalpel

"Is that wise?" exclaims Teyla

"No it isn't" responds Carter but before anyone can say more or react Ki has pulled the scalpel out Carson though unconscious still reacts, she drops the instrument and places her hand on the oozing wound. A few minutes later she removes both her hands and sits down, Carson's eye flicker open

"Carson!" weeps Laura "Are you okay?" he tries to sit up, but the strength fails him

"Been better" he moans, Laura cups his face in her hands

"Why not heal the cuts too?" Laura asks Ki

"The ability to heal gets better with practice, my main concern was the damage caused by the scalpel"

"Thank you lass" whispers Carson; with Laura's help he is able to sit up she tightly hugs him

"I love you" she whispers tears streamer down her face, Evan helps Ki to her feet

"IS he..?" she starts

"Dead, yes he's dead" Ki closes her eyes she relaxes into Evan's embrace, Shepard is holding Astra

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" comments Shepard

"Let's get everyone checked out, we'll debrief this afternoon" orders Carter, looking round her expedition thankful they are all in one piece.

A week later Laura is standing in the gate room, looking tense, she paces back and forth at the bottom of stairs, after sometime she walks up the steps and straight to Carter's office

"Ma'am" she says cautiously

"Lt, come in" she welcomes "What can I do for you?"

"It's difficult" she starts "I don't know where to start"

"Okay, it is obviously troubling you"

"Yes ma'am, I think it may affect my career" she states bluntly taken Carter aback

"Lt?" looking every confused

"I'm pregnant ma'am according to Dr Keller 8 weeks"

"Congratulations, you know my views on relationships and children Lt"

"Yes ma'am, but I still feel like it will affect my career"

"Yes and no, have you old Dr Beckett?"

"No"

"May be you should" Laura nods "Like now?" suggests Carter

"Yes ma'am, thank you" she gets up

"Your welcome Lt anytime"

Carson is in his office in the infirmary under a hug pile of paper work, Laura enters not sure how to break it to him

"Laura" he smiles as he sees his partner "Have you come to rescue me and blow up my paper work?"

"You wish"

"Yes I do wish" he grins "Are you okay?"

"Good your sitting down"

"Yes why?" getting shifty

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant Carson" he splutters Laura breaks into a smile

"I'm going to be a dad?" he finally says

"Yes to a wonderful boy or girl" he gets up from behind his desk, slides his arms around her waist and pulls her off the floor

"That's great news" he cries "I'm so happy"

"I'm glad I wondered how you'd take it" she admits

"Why would it be bad, someone to share our lives with"


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in her quarters with Carter, Keller and Cadman Ki feels at home, and her friends are helping her get ready for one of the biggest days of her life

"Are you ready for the dress?" asks Laura

"Yes" answers Ki, she turns round to see the dress in the middle of floor, she carefully steps into the middle, Laura and Sam pull it up to meet the bottom of her corset

"Stunning" blubbers Jennifer, Astra appears at the door to the bed room in her pink dress holding a basket full of rose petals

"What do you think A?" asks Ki as she twirls

"Lovely mommy" Astra moves further in "Will daddy like me to?"

"He'll love you sweetie" as Sam attaches her veil

"You're ready" announces Sam happy at her work "Who is giving you away?" most of the day's events had been planned in secret by Evan and Ki with people who had a job the only ones to know what was happening

"And who is Evan's best man?" asks Jennifer

"Wait and see" smiles Ki, the door chime is heard, Laura opens it to find Carson standing in front of her in a kilt

"Carson" sounds a surprised Laura "You're giving Ki away?"

"Aye that I am, are you ready lass?"

"Ages ago" as she picks up her bouquet of flowers

We'll see you there" whispers Sam as she and the girls leave; Ki takes Carson's arm as he leads her along the corridor with Astra following.

On the balcony by the control room Evan fidgets with his dress blues, the Rev looking out across the ocean

"Stop it Major, you look fine" hisses Shepard

"Thank you sir" he clasps his sweating hands "Thank you for being my best man"

"It is an honour" he smiles, as Sam, Jennifer and Laura arrive taking their seats. Many members are already present Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and Zelank.

"Oh my" remarks Jennifer "Col Shepard is the best man and why do he and 7 other men have swords?"

"You'll see" Sam has a glint in her eye, there is a commotion down in the gate room and the wedding march starts making a nervous Evan jump

"Easy she's here" whispers Shepard as he lays a hand on his 2IC shoulder, there are gasps as Ki reaches the top of the steps, she and Carson move out on to the balcony, Evan is starring at Ki, in front Astra is throwing rose petals, the music stops as Carson hands Ki to Evan

"There you go Major"

"Thank you" Ki smile through her veil as the Rev beings the service.

15 minutes later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" everyone on the balcony stands up in applause to the new couple and the first wedding on Atlantis. Shepard and 7 others disappear from the balcony, the guests exit the balcony and spilt inside some standing in the control room others in the gate room Ki and Evan appear at the top of the stairs Shepard clears his throat

"Officers" he says loudly and clearly "Present… Swords" with a smooth clatter the 8 men pull out their swords "Arch swords" they present their swords above their heads "Blades to the wind" in unison they turn their blades to the gate, Ki and Evan are at the bottom Ki looking very shocked at all the men "Presenting for the first time in public Major and Mrs Evan Lorne" As they draw level with Col Shepard in a fluid movement he brings his sword down and hits Ki across her ass "Go Air Force" he says with a gleeful look in his eye.

"Ow" cries Ki Evan looks at his wife

"That was part of my surprise, it's tradition" everyone is clapping and cheering

"Officers" continues Shepard "Return.. Swords" again in another fluid movement the swords are returned "Dismissed" orders Shepard, the 8 men take a step back turn to face the gate and march off. Ki stands on the bottom step her back to the gate and throws her bouquet; girls scream and push to catch it by someone got there first

"Yes I got it!" cries Laura "Carson get saving"

"Aye" says a dejected Carson

"Cheer up doc" says Evan "you've got yourself a great girl" Carson shoots him a glance "Hey I'm married now" Carson's lines soften "And thanks for giving Ki away, it means so much to her"

"Major, it was an honour, makes her feel like she is part of this family" Evan smiles and looks at hi wife surrounded by a large group of women

"Yeah I guess it does" he sighs.

The wedding guests make their way to a large room in Pier 2 which has been decorated with streamers banners, balloons, and tables for the breakfast and a dance area. The colour scheme is white with gold, at the head table which has a white table cloth with gold trim sits John, Evan, Ki, Carson, Astra, the remaining guests take their seats according to name plates around circular tables with the same colour scheme and arrangement as the head table, only not as grand, John clears his throat

"May I have your attention please" the guests quieten down "Well as best man I have to speak first, so thank you all for coming, I know that the wedding was planned in 6 weeks so well done to all involved. It is my duty to toast the bridesmaids and as there is one, to Astra" he raises his glass

"To Astra" toasts everyone making the small girl sitting next to Carson blush and squirm

"Now I have known Evan 3 years, and this is probably one of the few times I have called him by his first name" the room laugh "He has been a bloody good 2IC, loyal, courageous, reliable, a real hero. He has had his down points like all of us and so really deserves all the happiness he has earnt. Now I've only known Ki 10 months but having saved Evan's life I now I can trust her, saving a stranger shows she has true heart and compassion; I can see that they make each other and Astra very happy, so to the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple" toasts everyone; John sits down as Carson stands up

"This is supposed to be the father of brides part, none of us have known Ki her entire life, but I'm sure Evan will know everything from here on in; Major to you and your wife, a long and happy life" Carson takes his seat and Evan reluctantly stands

"Thank you for all your kind words; I would like to say thank you to everyone who helped in making this day possible for us, it's wonderful. I would like to thank Col Shepard for being my best man, Dr Beckett for giving away my wife, Col Carter, Dr Keller and Lt Cadman for their help, to Astra for being bridesmaid" he pauses and turns to Ki "And to Ki for making me the happiest man in the universe"

The guests settle down for the wedding breakfast which consisted of soup and bread starter, chicken pasta as the main course, followed by cheese and biscuits and coffee. John walks up to the DJ on the dance floor and whispers something, he starts up a recorded and Evan takes Ki hand and leads her to the floor, their first song to dance to as man and wife was "A moment like this" Evan pulls his wife close

"I love you" he whispers "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Making me the luckiest guy"

"You're welcome and thank you" he looks at her "For making me the happiest women and I love you" The next song that starts is Evan's choice "I don't want to miss a thing" Shepard motions for Astra is join Evan and Ki, he bends down and picks her up

"My girls" he says

"We'll have to change her birth certificate" says Ki, making Astra's face light up

"Daddy" she says hugging him tightly

Later on Astra is sitting with Laura and Carson, she was spending the night with them so Evan and Ki could be alone; Evan decides it is the perfect moment for them to leave, the quietly remove themselves from the room and down the corridor, once out of sight they run to their quarters, Ki moves to wave her hand over the control panel but Evan holds her wrist

"No" he whispers from behind, I want to do this properly" he scoops her up in his arms and waves his hand over the control panel and carries her across the threshold to the bed where he lays her down. She starts to undo his dress jacket, tie and shirt, she sees the scar that her people gave him still every visible on his side, she lays a finger on it and strokes it

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I get a stitch, but it reminds me of you"

"How?"

"How you saved my life and made me so very happy" she undoes his pants to reveal him ready for action. He undoes the skirt part of her dress and slides her out of it "Lace underwear" notes Evan seductively as his pulls it off, she slides his underpants down him and they end up in a heap on the floor with the rest of the clothes.; he moves his hands around to her back to undo the corset but Ki stops him

"Leave it please" she asks as she makes herself comfortable on her back

"Are you ashamed of the scar?"

"Yes" her look sadden thinking back to that day

"When it hits home, it hits you" says Evan "I could have lost you that day" he never thought he'd lose Ki, not by a member of the expedition

"Besides" continues Ki "I like the feel of this" as she runs her hands down the corset "makes me really feel like a woman" Evan runs his hands down her sides, he plants a kiss between her collar bones, and then she groans with sheer delight.

The next morning I awakes in Evan's loving embrace, he had finally finished undressing his wife _late_ last night over champagne and strawberries

"Good morning Mrs Lorne" he whispers kissing her neck

"Morning Major Lorne" as she puts a hand on his face, the door chime goes "What is so important on out first day of married life" she groans

"That can't wait for be dealt with by someone else" finishes Evan as he puts on a dressing gown to answer the door "Sir" as the door opens Shepard

"Major, good morning Mrs Lorne" he smirks like a child "Now this is a surprise me and Carson prepared" Ki sits up holding the sheet around her naked body as Carson wheels in a trolley

"Breakfast for both of you" announces Carson "Now, we have coffee, orange juice, more champagne, full cooked breakfast, toast and jam"

"Wow a feast" gleams Evan "Thank you"

"Enjoy your first morning as man and wife" with that they leave

"That's kind of them" as Evan brings over bucks fizz and a plate of food

"This will be just like at the restaurant in San Francisco" says Evan as Ki lays down, Evan proceeds to feed her breakfast with quickly evolves into a repeat of last nights activities.


End file.
